


Lance the Library Man

by LionUp



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Flash Fic, M/M, let me know if you want a continuation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionUp/pseuds/LionUp
Summary: College freshmen Lance is starting his first job at the school's library. Sometimes he enjoys the peaceful atmosphere, but other times he wants a bit of excitement in his life.





	Lance the Library Man

Lance was finally doing the task he was supposed to do hours ago. It was around noon in the library where he was shelving the loaned books. He was the only one in the large marble counter that caged him in with tech equipment in plastic sealed baggies and books that smelled that good aged aroma.  
"Huh?" He mumbled quizzically. "Didn't know they had this here. Could of borrowed this instead of buying one."  
There was a knock behind him. He sighed with slouching shoulders and headbutted the metal shelves. "I could of bought so many burgers with that money."  
Another knock echoed behind him. His head still planted against the cold metal, he turned his head to the counter. "What?" He said in agony.  
A man with long black flowing hair to their shoulders was scowling with tired eyes at Lance. "I want to borrow a book."  
Lance immediately stood up straight up a hop to his steps, dropping the book in his hand to the tiled floor. He speed-walked over to the counter and clearing his throat with a few coughs. "H-Hey! I'm sorry about-." Lance looked away from the man's black pearl eyes.  
"It's fine." The man said nonchalantly before handing Lance a small slip of paper. "I'm looking for this book."  
Lance squints hard at the tiny pencil marks meant to be the ID for the book.  
Lance handed the slip back to the man and with a embarrassed blushing look, "Sorry but do you have your phone or could you tell me the name?"  
The man sighed and shoved the paper in his pocket. "It's something..."  
Lance shook his head, now clear of lovey-dovey vibes and finally took a good look at the man in front of him. Lance remembered that ruffled black mullet anywhere.  
"Wait a minute, Keith?"  
The mullet man named Keith raised an eyebrow and took a step back. "How'd you know my name?"


End file.
